This invention relates to a method of operating a fluidized bed reactor and, more particularly, to such a method in which a recycle heat exchanger is formed integrally with the furnace section of the system and the ratio of fine to coarse sorbent feed is regulated to control operational characteristics of the system.
Fluidized bed combustion systems are well known and include a furnace section in which air is passed through a bed of particulate material, including a fossil fuel, such as coal, and a sorbent for the oxides of sulfur generated as a result of combustion of the coal, to fluidize the bed and to promote the combustion of the fuel at a relatively low temperature. These types of combustion systems are often used in steam generators in which water is passed in a heat exchange relationship to the fluidized bed to generate steam and permit high combustion efficiency and fuel flexibility, high sulfur adsorption and low nitrogen oxides emissions.
The most typical fluidized bed utilized in the furnace section of these type systems is commonly referred to as a "bubbling" fluidized bed in which the bed of particulate material has a relatively high density and a well-defined, or discrete, upper surface. Other types of systems utilize a "circulating" fluidized bed in which the fluidized bed density is below that of a typical bubbling fluidized bed, the fluidizing air velocity is equal to or greater than that of a bubbling bed, and the flue gases passing through the bed entrain a substantial amount of the fine particulate solids to the extent that they are substantially saturated therewith.
Circulating fluidized beds are characterized by relatively high internal and external solids recycling which makes them insensitive to fuel heat release patterns, thus minimizing temperature variations and, therefore, stabilizing the sulfur emissions at a low level. The high external solids recycling is achieved by disposing a cyclone separator at the furnace section outlet to receive the flue gases, and the solids entrained thereby, from the fluidized bed. The solids are separated from the flue gases in the separator and the flue gases are passed to a heat recovery area while the solids are recycled back to the furnace. This recycling improves the efficiency of the separator, and the resulting increase in the efficient use of sulfur adsorbent and fuel residence times reduces the adsorbent and fuel consumption.
In the operation of these types of fluidized beds, and, more particularly, those of the circulating type, there are several important considerations. For example, the flue gases and entrained solids must be maintained in the furnace section at a particular temperature (usually approximately 1600.degree. F.) consistent with proper sulfur capture by the adsorbent. As a result, the maximum heat capacity (head) of the flue gases passed to the heat recovery area and the maximum heat capacity of the separated solids recycled through the cyclone and to the furnace section are limited by this temperature. In a cycle requiring only superheat duty and no reheat duty, the heat content of the flue gases at the furnace section outlet is usually sufficient to provide the necessary heat for use in the heat recovery area of the steam generator downstream of the separator. Therefore, the heat content of the recycled solids is not needed.
However, in a steam generator using a circulating fluidized bed with sulfur capture and a cycle that requires reheat duty as well as superheater duty, the existing heat available in the flue gases at the furnace section outlet may not be sufficient. At the same time, heat in the furnace/cyclone/recycle loop is in excess of the steam generator duty requirements. For such a cycle, the design must be such that the heat in the recycled solids must be utilized before the solids are reintroduced to the furnace section.
To provide this extra heat capacity, a recycle heat exchange section is sometimes located between the separator solids outlet and the fluidized bed of the furnace section. The recycle heat exchange section includes heat exchange surfaces, receives the separated solids from the separator, and functions to transfer heat from the solids to the heat exchange surfaces at relatively high heat transfer rates before the solids are reintroduced to the furnace section. The heat from the heat exchange surfaces is then transferred to cooling circuits to supply reheat and/or superheat duty. It is understood that any number of arrangements for the recycle heat exchange section may be used. Examples of recycle heat exchange sections that may be used are disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 371,170, and U.S. application Ser. No. 486,652, both assigned to the assignee of the present invention, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Although the circulating fluidized bed which employs a recycle heat exchange section enjoys several operational advantages when compared to a circulating fluidized bed which does not, it is not without problems. For example, when a circulating fluidized bed is used as a steam generator, it is generally desirable to be able to maintain the steam at a fairly constant temperature over a range of loads. However the temperature of the steam in the fluid flow circuit leaving the recycle heat exchange section tends to increase as the load on the fluidized bed increases. Uncontrolled, the steam temperature will continue to increase, with increasing loads, even beyond the desired temperature for the steam.
Due to the need to maintain the steam at a constant temperature over a range of fluidized bed reactor loads, these arrangements typically have oversized heat exchange surfaces in the recycle heat exchange section to permit the fluidized bed to reach a desired steam temperature at a relatively low load. In these arrangements a desuperheater is typically used to remove heat from the steam as the steam temperature begins to rise above the desired temperature. Several methods of desuperheating are used, ranging from disposing heat exchange surfaces in the fluid flow circuit to remove heat therefrom to spraying the outer surfaces of the fluid flow circuit with a coolant. These techniques are, however, inefficient and result in relatively slow start-ups and load change capabilities since the solids inventory and the furnace combustor cannot be adjusted rapidly as demanded by the operational requirements, especially since the sorbent material introduced into the fluidized bed is usually of only one particle size.